User talk:Grazon
If you have any questions, drop me a note!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 23:01, 9 November 2007 (UTC) Talk To Me I have a question re: Milf But, I'm taking notes on the show, so I'll post it later, and on the talk page for Acts of God--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 06:40, 17 October 2008 (UTC) Acts of God Would you mind if I made a minor change to your edit?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 22:29, 5 October 2008 (UTC) :Okay, change it back if you don't like it!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 22:40, 5 October 2008 (UTC) Colbert Quote On Palin Page I changed it to the rwb design, since Stephen isn't a commie.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 04:19, 31 August 2008 (UTC) That looks like Classic Coattail-riding to me! Good catch!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 01:23, 2 August 2008 (UTC) Re:NRA Tour I posted an "explanation" for the section in question on NRA's talk page.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 22:19, 28 July 2008 (UTC) Stalker Do you have g-mail?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 20:42, 21 July 2008 (UTC) :I've got a yahoo account. --Grazon 05:48, 24 July 2008 (UTC) ::Could you please email me at WatchTV@wikiality.com--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 03:18, 27 July 2008 (UTC) McKinney Pic I couldn't find a good one with her hair all nappy, but I did find this one.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 23:47, 12 July 2008 (UTC) :I don't understand why you don't just upload it yourself? Is there some sort of block preventing people from uploading?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 05:00, 13 July 2008 (UTC) ::Here is the pic!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 19:52, 14 July 2008 (UTC) gay Marriage I restored that bit you deleted, only because Stephen mentioned it on the show. Also, thank you for the caption. I didn't think it was right if I just copy/pasted your joke as the caption.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 03:37, 1 July 2008 (UTC) :It's cool Man trying to edit a pedia to reflect the views of a reporter who pretends to be a Southern Sunday School Teacher can be hard. Grazon 20:33, 1 July 2008 (UTC) What's Going On With Hippie Jesus? We can't have that many red links.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 21:23, 26 June 2008 (UTC) McCains youtube lol http://www.youtube.com/user/JohnMcCaindotcom FYI On First Ladies It is my estimation that Laura is merely the second greatest first lady ever, because Mother Bush is the greatest.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 06:12, 11 June 2008 (UTC) : Barb is W.'s mom? I always thought she was his grandmother. Grazon 15:10, 11 June 2008 (UTC) Ariana (one "N") Huffington Page One guy started that page last night and I asked him to move it to the real Arianna page (two "Ns"), He hasn't responded yet.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 18:22, 5 June 2008 (UTC) :I didn't mean for you to move it! I was hoping the guy who created it would move it, so he could get credit. Oh well, snooze ya lose!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 20:00, 5 June 2008 (UTC) Gay discrimination I was about to move your page to Gay Discrimination (both capitalized), but wanted to check something with you before I do that. Isn't Straight discrimination more important? Shouldn't there be a page talking about how straight people are threatened? Have we fallen victim of the homo-agenda by ignoring the threat to heterosexuality while giving the gheys all the attention? I'm not saying you're gay or anything, or that you know anyone who is, I'm just asking...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 02:23, 22 May 2008 (UTC) :Okay, I'll move it.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 23:37, 22 May 2008 (UTC) Code Pink Image Re: if we've done the pic before: I thought we had, so I went through a bunch of the archives for that time and couldn't find it. If you can find it, I'd appreciate it.! Thank you.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 18:35, 5 May 2008 (UTC) History Articles I love your history articles...--GlennBecksATool 23:49, 4 May 2008 (UTC) D.C. Madam Already has a page (Deborah Palfrey) You wanna move your stuff there and make a redirect?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 18:15, 1 May 2008 (UTC) Rogers & Jewstein Not sure where you're going with this page, but I got a great picture you might be able to use: here--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 02:37, 29 April 2008 (UTC) :Hey, I thought I'd ask. Maybe you have a gayer picture, how would I know?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 03:38, 29 April 2008 (UTC) Under Construction Kroy Wen is still working on that page and put a UC tag on it.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 02:18, 29 April 2008 (UTC) ::Yeah and I'm improving it problem is he doesn't seem to understand how to play nice. --Grazon 02:21, 29 April 2008 (UTC) :Well, if I revert it, can you wait until he removes the UC tag before improving it?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 02:25, 29 April 2008 (UTC) Picture Kroy Wen 01:24, 26 April 2008 (UTC)Could you upload my pic on the Zoroastrianism page? Carter Baptistism I added a few sections to aid in the page-filling. Remove, use as you see fit.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 02:26, 7 April 2008 (UTC) Condi Pic I think we have one like that....in the archives....--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 06:44, 14 March 2008 (UTC) :Image:CondoleezzaRiceTestifying.jpg--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 06:59, 14 March 2008 (UTC) Pentagon Shocker Link What a bunch of cowards! I bet they use the Spitzer news to hide every bad thing they can. Of course, the military has always hidden reports they don't like...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 00:18, 13 March 2008 (UTC) Pun Bad pun. B-a-a-d pun. I lol'd.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 00:34, 9 March 2008 (UTC) Craig Interns Wow, great find! I hope Stephen talks about it!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 01:17, 27 February 2008 (UTC) McCain-haters I posted something about how Hollywood hates America on the news. Don't know if that's enough, but we can always find more dirt on the old dirty bastard!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 21:41, 25 February 2008 (UTC) You're a total dipshit. I love you anyways. --Towelie 01:44, 25 February 2008 (UTC) Checked. Yep. Still a dipshit. We both loves ya anyways.--Slappy 19:08, 11 March 2008 (UTC) New Pic! Is that real!? Or a photoshop?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 07:21, 19 February 2008 (UTC) :Holy crap! I found it, uploaded it and posted it on the caption page. If you find pics like that, please post them, so we can write captions!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 09:02, 19 February 2008 (UTC) Obama Joke It's a play on the belief that he is a Muslim, and shouldn't touch a woman.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 01:13, 1 February 2008 (UTC) :I think the don't touch women thing applies only when they're having a period (how else can men slap them?) 01:15, 1 February 2008 (UTC)Grazon ::First do you really think Hillary is ever not having her period? As far as Muslim men not slapping women on their periods...they can just hire someone, like Jews do when they need to do things on Saturday.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 01:20, 1 February 2008 (UTC) Dick Redirect Did you want the page "Dick" to redirect to "Dick Cheney"? I made it one, but will change it if you don't want it that way.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 01:29, 11 January 2008 (UTC) Larry Craig Man Okay, I started it, so if you want to change it and/or add stuff to it, go for it! We need to make it tongue in cheek though, not so outright negative, since Republicans are more Christian than everyone else.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 23:43, 5 January 2008 (UTC) Also, Don't Forget To Vote Voting for the Truthy Awards is now open! Go here to vote.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 23:44, 5 January 2008 (UTC) 2007 Truthys --WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 22:04, 13 December 2007 (UTC) Things To Do It's been kinda slow with the show on reruns, if you want visit things to do and post your suggestions for projects you feel the site could use a little goosing. Or take one on. If you have any questions, drop me a note.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 07:24, 12 December 2007 (UTC) New Categories We try not to make new categories unless there is a demand for it. Please review Template:drag and change it to fit your new category! If you have any questions, drop me a note!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 01:08, 29 November 2007 (UTC) ok 22:41, 29 November 2007 (UTC)22:41, 29 November 2007 (UTC)Grazon 22:41, 29 November 2007 (UTC) :Don't stop making new categories, we just prefer to have a template that directs to it. That's what makes it difficult for some people, and acts as a deterrent to creating frivolous categories for each and every whim.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 22:51, 29 November 2007 (UTC) ok I gotcha 22:52, 29 November 2007 (UTC)Grazon 22:52, 29 November 2007 (UTC) Christian Missionaries? Do you think feel it needs to be rewritten?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 05:24, 28 November 2007 (UTC) On the one hand the promoting of no birth control in countries with teaming piopulations needs a good jab but on the other I can't bring my self to make fun of groups like Heifer international. 19:25, 28 November 2007 (UTC)19:25, 28 November 2007 (UTC)19:25, 28 November 2007 (UTC)19:25, 28 November 2007 (UTC)Grazon 19:25, 28 November 2007 (UTC) :Well, just like everything else on this site, we can choose to be surgically precise with who we poke fun at...and we can at least make fun of their name: Heifer (you said "heifer" heh, heh)...maybe if Beavis and Butthead wrote the article?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 21:02, 28 November 2007 (UTC) Nice Work Citizen Please visit, user boxes to find decorations for your user page.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 05:47, 11 November 2007 (UTC) Thanks! 06:40, 11 November 2007 (UTC)Grazon FSM Is it truthy to call it a joke religion? Or is more truthy to say it is paganism, since it isn't Christuianity?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 01:30, 28 November 2007 (UTC) What would Stephen Colbert do? 01:33, 28 November 2007 (UTC)Grazon :Yes! Would Stephen call it exactly the same way everyone else does? Or would he see it through his balls?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 01:44, 28 November 2007 (UTC) The three facts Most Republicans thoughts are based on the following three fact: * We can trust x he's rich * Two wrongs make a right * I don't understand x, so x must be stupid watch it on 13th http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/African_American_Lives_2 :furnace noises through snuffle f-f-f-f-f... a normal voice Get out of bed. Grazon with trunk. Grazon falls out of bed --Snuffleupagus 23:34, 14 March 2008 (UTC)